1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector having a strengthening unit in a detecting opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors each normally include a connecting shell and a lens. The connecting shell typically includes a blind hole for receiving an optical fiber. It is well known that an opening is provided in the optical fiber connectors for detecting an assembly process of inserting the optical fiber into the blind hole. However, the existence of the opening corresponding to the blind hole decreases a strength character of the optical fiber connectors.
Therefore, a new optical fiber connector is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.